Our Time Together
by CandC1988
Summary: This story explores the relationship that was started between Lisa and Zack.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters.

Authors Note: I have not been writing on this site in about three years or more, but I have been working on this story for a while now. I decided that maybe it was about time to write some fanfiction again.

Prologue

Lisa smiled as she sat down on her bed. The events of the last few days had left her head spinning. She had started out with a clear path of what she wanted to do with her life, and then Zack had been his usual self and thrown everything into helping her. She knew that her other friends had also played an important role, but Zack had always been the one most willing to help her out. It was like the time that she had charged up too much on her dad's credit card and Zack was more than willing to help her try and raise the money. The difference, however, was that this one ended with her having feelings for one of her best friends that she had never known were there before.

Lisa had watched Zack go through many girls in his short lifetime. When he had started dating Kelly, Lisa had figured that was it and Zack would be with Kelly and they would actually make it through everything. She had felt happy for her friends, but that part of her that had always had that schoolgirl crush on Zack was devastated. She had not known at the time that the sadness she was feeling was related to that, but it was clear now. Obviously, they had broken up, and then Stacy Carosi had come along, leaving Lisa feeling much the same way. Both girls had been different than the women Zack normally pursued, and the difference had been he loved both of them and was not doing it merely for the chase or whatever his other reasons had been.

The way he had been looking at her the last couple of days made Lisa know she was special as well. He knew just how vulnerable she could be, he knew her greatest flaws and weaknesses, and accepted her for that. She just knew that the strong friendship that they had was going to be a building block on which they could start a relationship. The only thing that had stood in their way was Screech's reaction.

Zack would have done anything for his best friend, including giving Lisa up, and while Lisa had stepped in before it actually came down to that, it had only made her like him more. Zack had once again shown how compassionate he was for people, even when they were angry with him. Lisa knew that she would have done the same thing for any of her best friends, and was glad to know that Screech had eventually realized that Lisa had never been his to begin with.

99999

Zack jammed out on his guitar as he thought about the beautiful friend that he had just recently begun having feelings for. He had been friends with Lisa for many years, even remembering the time that they had been ice skating and he had gotten hurt. She had always been there for him, no matter how many stupid things he had done. He now knew he had always taken that for granted. Sure, Jessie and even Kelly would always be there for him, but he knew that he had already tried with Kelly, and Jessie belonged to Slater, no matter how much they argued and fought. Lisa may have been shallow on the outside, but she had a heart of gold.

He had never intended for it to happen. Zack really would never have hurt Screech for anything in the world. Screech had never had much, and his hope that Lisa would someday love him as much as he loved her was one of the only things that seemed to keep him as goofy as he was. Zack figured the only reason that Screech had eventually accepted it was because Zack had truly been ready to give Lisa up. Lisa's words had spoken to Screech in a way that they had never done before. Zack knew that for the sake of his best friend, he would have to take care of Lisa the best way he knew how.

Lisa had been hurt before, but most of the time she just pretended to let it roll off her back. When Eric, Jessie's brother-in-law, had decided once and for all to move back to New York, she did not allow anybody to see her pain. And Zack had known how much she cared for him. There had been several other guys who had done similar things, and Zack knew that he never wanted to be one of them. He knew that the moments they had shared the past few days was forever going to alter their lives.

9999

While Zack and Lisa were preparing for how things were going to change between the two of them, they did not realize how much their dating was going to affect the rest of the group. The webs that they had woven had not only affected Screech, but everybody else as well. Kelly could not discover the source of her apprehension at the two of them dating, but also did not want to make it public knowledge. Slater could see the confusion on Kelly's face as she watched the couple interact, and knew that it could only lead to bad things. Jessie was excited that her two oldest friends were going to be striking up a relationship, but was still worried about Screech.

The group of six had been through many complications before, so this was just going to be another milestone to get over. There was nothing that any member of that group would not have done to see another member happy, but to most of them this relationship between Zack and Lisa just did not feel right. The only one who could pinpoint the exact problem had already agreed that he would stay out of the relationship, so therefore could not urge the others to see what he saw. But, it broke his heart all the same.

And all of this was taking place even before the first date of Zack and Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters.

Chapter One

Zack walked down the hallway of Bayside High, whistling a tune that sounded vaguely familiar, but one that he was not aware of the reasoning behind. Today he was going to make sure that he asked Lisa out on a real date. So far they had only had a couple of phone conversations and of course the kisses that had led to this. He spotted Lisa at the lockers with Slater and Jessie and immediately joined them.

"Hey gorgeous," Zack greeted as he slid by them to open his own locker. Lisa greeted him with a smile, while Jessie rolled her eyes. Slater was the only one who responded to him.

"I told you to not to call me that while Jessie was around," Slater batted his eyelashes at Zack in a goofy manner. Jessie shoved her elbow into Slater, in a loving fashion of course. Slater just laughed at her, as Zack and Lisa joined in as well.

A few seconds later and Kelly and Screech had joined them as well. Zack had really been looking for some alone time with Lisa, and only knew of one way to get it.

"Why don't I walk you to home room Lisa?" Zack asked innocently, not bringing up his real reason for stealing her away.

"I'll walk with you!" Screech declared, oblivious to what Zack's intentions were. Slater slapped him in the back of the head and rooted him to his spot so that he could not follow after them.

"He wants to talk to her alone," Kelly informed him. Slater seemed to be the only one who noticed her tone of voice, for Jessie was watching Screech's forlorn expression on his face. The couple sighed inwardly about their unhappy friends.

0000

Slater waited for Kelly to be done with volleyball practice before pouncing on her about the information he seemed to be gathering. He hoped with the adrenaline that she felt from volleyball practice that she would not be angry with him for what he had to say to her. Normally he would talk to Zack about things like these, but Zack seemed to be the source of the problem, especially since only a few days ago Kelly had been as happy as ever.

"And what would your girlfriend think if she saw you waiting for another woman?" Kelly bemusedly said as she joined him on the bleachers. Slater gave her a half smile, so she continued with, "What gives? You have been giving me odd looks all day."

"I have been giving you odd looks? You have not stopped staring at Lisa and Zack since that fashion show at the Max," Slater bluntly said.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kelly asked, a frightened look appearing on her face. She had tried her best to hide it from the rest of the group.

"Yes, but I am the only one who has noticed so far," Slater said confidently, "They are all too wrapped up in other things. So, are you still in love with Zack?"

"No!" Kelly exclaimed, "I don't think so anyways, I think I just always imagined that we would end back up together … and well now it is looking more impossible than ever."

Slater just gave the sad girl a hug. He hated to see his normally perky friend like this.

00000

Jessie knew that Screech had said it was all right if Zack and Lisa dated, but the look on his face suggested otherwise. Since the last time that she had tried to cheer him up, he had tried to hit on her she was more reluctant to try again. However, she could not stand seeing the boy with a heart of a lion get said heart stomped on without saying anything. So, she waited for him outside of the classroom his insect club meeting was in.

"What are you doing?" Screech asked Jessie with surprise. The two were friends, yes, but never really had much communication outside of the group of friends.

"I was just thinking about how rough this much still be on you," Jessie said, slowly, "And I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. I am a good listener."

"You are better friends with both Zack and Lisa," Screech pointed out.

"I am still friends with you," Jessie pointedly said, "Sometimes the old friends are not the ones who need someone."

"Thanks Jessie," Screech said, but did not say anything else on the subject.

00000

Zack had been blindsided in the morning by Mr. Belding before having a chance to ask Lisa out, so he decided to do it before math class. He quickly stole into her home economics class, and hugged her from behind.

"So, gorgeous, what do you say we go out this Friday?" he whispered in her ear. Lisa turned around and smiled at him.

"I guess I could go for that," Lisa smiled. But, even before she answered she was going through outfits she could wear in her mind. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she would have to buy a whole new outfit because Zack had seen almost all of the clothes she owned.

"Good," he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I will pick you up at seven."

0000

Lisa ran up to the table at the Max where Kelly and Jessie were sitting and plopped herself down, in somewhat of a frenzy. Jessie and Kelly looked at her, amused.

"Zack asked me out for Friday! I am freaking out!" she exclaimed as fast as she could.

"Did you not expect that?" Jessie asked, "You guys have been pining after each other, after all."

"That part I expected," Lisa rolled her eyes, "But we have to make a trip to the mall today because I have no outfit that Zack has not seen me in before!"

"And?" Kelly asked, amused, even if her heart dropped a little with the conversation.

"I want our first date to go well, and how will that happen if he keeps thinking about the fact that he has already seen what I am wearing?" Lisa continued.

"Okay, okay, we will help you," Kelly laughed a little, but at this Jessie gave her a funny look. Jessie thought there was something off about the way that Kelly had laughed.

999

"Kelly, can I ask you a question really quickly?" Lisa quietly said later at the mall. Jessie had gone to the restroom, leaving the two girls alone for a few moments. Kelly just looked at her expectantly, not really giving her an answer. If Lisa had not been so caught up with finding an outfit she would have noticed that Kelly was a lot cooler towards her than her usual self.

"I know that you and Zack broke up so long ago, but I don't want to feel like I am just taking your guy," Lisa blurted out, "I know you are not supposed to date your best friend's ex's, but it just kind of happened."

"I don't think I caught the question," Kelly gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you okay with me going out with him?" Lisa asked, rather bravely, "I don't really know if I could just stop it now anyways, but if you are not okay with it, I definitely would try to stop liking him for your sake."

"Lisa," Kelly swung an arm around her, "You can have Zack. What happened between us was so long ago that it seems almost forever. Obviously, we were not meant to last. Maybe you will have better luck."

"Thanks Kelly," Lisa said, relieved that the girl had not been mad at her. She really should have asked sooner, but with the whole Screech drama, she had not even really thought of how Kelly would feel about the whole situation.

When Jessie came out of the bathroom she noticed the two girls laughing and talking together. However, she noticed that Kelly's smile seemed more strained than she had ever seen it. Jessie had a feeling that this Zack and Lisa relationship was going to take a toll on more than anyone was letting on right now.

00000

"I have to plan the perfect date for Lisa," Zack complained to Slater later as the two were shooting hoops in the gym, "she is a girl who likes expensive things, and I need to know where you take girls like that."

"Stacy Carosi had expensive taste," Slater reminded him, "where did you take her?"

"We spent most of our time on the beach," Zack admitted, "but Lisa is different than any other girl I have ever dated. She deserves the absolute best that I can give her."

"You say every girl is different;" Slater casually said, and even more casually added, "Remember how much you were in love with Kelly? Can you really say that you feel more for Lisa than you did with Kelly? Or Stacy?"

"They are all different," Zack insisted, "Lisa is the girl for me. I am sure of it this time. Lisa has always been there for me. Kelly was kind of a fantasy that when I got what I wanted, it did not exactly work out as planned."

"And yet you still loved her when you were with her," Slater reminded him, "So, your feelings for Lisa could change just as easily."

Zack looked confused at Slater's statement, knowing in his heart that what Slater said was true. But what did that mean for him and Lisa?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters.

Chapter Two

Zack pulled up to Lisa's house in his dad's car. He had begged and pleaded with his father for hours to let him borrow the car. Finally, he had agreed on the condition that Zack bring it back to him washed and waxed. Zack had very readily agreed and happily sped off in the vehicle. As Zack walked Lisa out to the car, she smiled. Lisa would have been okay without whatever mode of transportation, but the fact that Zack had taken the care to secure his dad's car really said a lot about what this date meant to him. As soon as they got in the car, Zack turned to her with a smile.

"Lisa, you look absolutely amazing," Zack smiled, looking at her new outfit with a smile on his face, "I don't think I even want to know how much the clothes cost though. A new outfit for you normally costs at least a hundred dollars."

Lisa just laughed, but neither confirmed or denied the statement made by Zack. As soon as he was done, Zack started driving without telling Lisa where they were going. Lisa was afraid to ask. She had never been on a date with Zack Morris, but from different stories she knew that it could be quite an adventure. She was ready for the worst, but hoping for the best.

0000

Soon, the pair pulled up to Bayside High. Lisa looked at Zack with a somewhat disgruntled and amused look on her face.

"You are bringing me to Bayside High for our first date?" Lisa asked, trying to sound more upset than she actually was. Mostly, the girl was intrigued for what he had planned.

"Well, see, I figured I could try and find us some fake I.D.'s and sneak into The Attic, but after the disaster that happened last time, I realized that probably was not a good idea," Zack shuddered thinking about the grounding his mother had given him for that, "But, here we can do dinner and dancing. It is the perfect location for a secluded yet fun date."

"Can't we get in major trouble for this?" Lisa asked, unsure of ruining her record, especially after getting into the Fashion Institute, over something as simple as a first date with Zack. Zack openly laughed at her.

"Only if we get caught," Zack assured her, "And I never get caught."

It was on the tip of Lisa's tongue to tell Zack exactly how many times he had been caught doing various assorted misdeeds, and yet this adventure seemed like something Zack really wanted to share with her. And if it was that important to him, maybe she could afford to put away her misgivings for one single night of fun. Besides, how was it going to be fun dating Zack Morris if she got none of the adventure that should go with it?

99999

"So, best moment of high school so far," Zack asked Lisa as he pulled her close to him. They had a small boom box playing music on tape for them. Lisa had to admit that so far she was having a good time, and she felt great about it.

"When we were doing the school radio station and my review said that I was a great dresser," Lisa laughed. She knew the memory would seem somewhat self-centered to most, but sometimes she felt that she hardly got rewarded for what she was most passionate about. The group normally just laughed at her clothes mania, "And you?"

And suddenly Zack's mind blanked on any memory that did not include Kelly and him going out. If he was being honest, probably prom was his best moment because he had finally began the relationship that he had hoped to achieve for a long time, but that was not something you could share with a new girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that he realized most of his adventures in high school had to deal with Kelly and him to some degree. But, he knew for a fact that his feelings for Lisa were real. It wasn't his fault that Kelly had taken up so much of his high school career. Finally, he remembered something that would make them both smile.

"When we held a birthday party for Screech in Mr. Belding's office," Zack said, laughing at the memory. Lisa joined him in laughter, remembering how crazy of a hall monitor Screech had been.

"You are always up for doing dangerous things," Lisa teased him, "Especially ones that could get you expelled."

Zack laughed at the statement, knowing that it was true. His greatest mission in life was to thwart Mr. Belding's rules as much as possible. But, before he could respond to her statement, the two heard a door opening in the distance. Zack quickly turned off the tape player and grabbed Lisa's hand. They could hear footsteps echoing in the hallway as they huddled together.

"Is anyone here?" they heard Mr. Belding say right outside of the gymnasium. Zack led Lisa behind some exercise mats in the gymnasium. Lisa could hear her heart racing, and was feeling the urge to tell Zack exactly how stupid he had been to drag her here.

However, Mr. Belding kept walking right past the gym and headed in an opposite direction to catch the intruder he was sure was there. Zack and Lisa sprinted for the door that was on the opposite hallway, not even stopping when Mr. Belding seemed to have heard the footsteps and ran back towards the gym.

Zack led the way out of the pursuit. Lisa knew that she could never keep a level head long enough to actually escape something like this that could totally ruin her future. She was cursing at herself, deciding next time that she did not care about how persuasive Zack was, she would not let him talk her into doing stupid things. Zack was just as nervous, knowing that if Lisa got expelled she would likely never forgive him, and it was not like he blamed her at all.

Suddenly, they made it out of the building, and Zack was thankful that he had parked his car near some bushes that would be hard to see from where Mr. Belding normally parked. He may have been able to save Lisa from getting in trouble, but if Mr. Belding could trace the license plate back to his father, it was all over for him.

00000

The two sat inside of the Max, deciding to get a milkshake before Zack took Lisa home. Lisa could not help but smile at the mishap that had almost happened to them. Zack always had a knack of being able to get other people in trouble. It was hard to say no to one of his schemes though. And she really had to admit that at least it was a memorable first date. The only other guy that she really even wanted to remember the first date with was Jesse's half-brother, Eric. And that one had ended pretty disastrously as well.

"You know, we have been friends for so long, that this does not even feel unnatural," Zack spoke up, "How many times have we gotten milkshakes here?"

"How many times have you gotten milkshakes here while you were on a date with someone else?" Lisa reminded him, "So this would not be unnatural for you even if we had not been friends since like third grade."

Zack just laughed, deciding not to comment on her statement, "It is nice to be here without our friends though. Jesse and Slater fighting over something stupid and Screech spitting out milkshake through his nose. It is kind of peaceful."

"And Kelly and I talking about cheerleading while you come up with a plan to help us cut school," Lisa mused. She looked up at Zack as she mentioned Kelly's name, and he did not seem to flinch at all. Or make any movement like the name meant anything to him. She was glad, she wanted this to be her time with Zack, and she wanted him to fully commit to that.

Zack took her hands in his and smiled at her, "Lisa, you are seriously beautiful. And we all know you have a killer fashion sense. I am glad you are my friend, but I want to be more than that. I guess I never knew that I could like someone who I have been friends with as long as we have, and not see the problem transitioning into a relationship."

Lisa leaned forward and gave Zack a kiss, knowing that this was exactly what she had wanted him to say. Zack always did know how to talk to the ladies, and yet she knew that he was being sincere. Zack cared too much for his friends to waste a friendship just so he could a smooth talk a girl. Zack and Lisa just continued to sit there, grinning like idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters. I would love to own Slater though ...

Chapter Three

Kelly lay in bed early Saturday morning. Lisa had called her after her date the night before, and on a three way phone call with Jessie had got to hear about how amazing it was. After that, sleep had been very difficult. She had spent all night tossing and turning. The worst part was that Kelly could not figure out why she felt this way. Kelly knew she no longer had the same kind of feelings she once had for Zack, but yet she did not want Lisa to have them either.

Or maybe she just thought without the possibility of Zack in her future, she would end up being alone forever. Zack was the one dependable constant for her. Now, he would be someone else's constant, and not like he had been with other girls before. The only time she had felt this way before was with Stacy Carosi, and that had ended with the end of summer. Slowly, Kelly began to drift into another uneasy sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_Kelly passes a sign that says Bayside High Class of 1993: 10 Year Reunion. She then realizes that she is in a renovated version of the Max. _

_"Kelly!" a high school student yells to her. She looks down and realizes that she is still wearing her waitress outfit. Could she still be working here? There was no way._

_"I still need my soda," somebody yelled at her from another table. Kelly could hear her breath quickening, because she knew now that she was in fact still working here._

_"Kelly, are you going to do any work today?" a man snapped at her, someone she assumed was the owner of this version of the Max._

_"Kelly!" a familiar voice sprung up behind her. She turned around to see Jessie and Lisa smiling at her. Both were dressed in what looked to be very expensive clothes. Both girls also had huge diamond rings on their left hands. A brief look down at her own hand showed that Kelly had not been married in the ten passing years. Jessie spoke the next phrase, "We have not seen you since high school graduation!"_

_"Yeah, you just ran away without saying a word!" Lisa exclaimed, "We have missed you though!"_

_"What have you guys been up to?" Kelly asked, nervousness filling her voice._

_"Well, of course, you know by now, I have my own fashion label," Lisa smiled, "It is all the craze!"_

_"And I am a heart surgeon," Jessie smiled at her._

_"Who did you marry?" Kelly asked, even though she already knew the answer._

_"Slater, of course," Jessie smiled, "he should be on his way shortly. He was dropping off the kids at his dad's."_

_"Zack and I have been married for over five years," Lisa confidently said, "He cannot make it today, sadly. He is with his new band, Zack Attack II in England on tour."_

_Kelly could not let her life turn out like this. Was it really not having Zack that had turned her life out like this? Or was it because, as Jessie had mentioned, she had severed all of her friendships once high school ended? Had Zack really always been the one who could help her keep confidence in herself? Kelly could feel tears welling up in her eyes._

_"I could just cry …," she spoke softly as she turned away, not knowing what to do._

_00000_

Kelly awoke with a start. At first, she was mad that Lisa going out with Zack would affect her life that much, but then Kelly thought about it and realized that maybe her dream was meant to tell her to just let it go. Clearly, if she kept up this route she would end up ruining her relationships with not only Lisa and Zack, but the rest of the gang as well. Lisa deserved happiness as much as Kelly did, and if Zack could do half the amount of good for Lisa that he had done for Kelly in their time together, then maybe she should just learn to be okay with it.

"I will be happy for them," Kelly willed herself, finally getting out of her bed. Outwardly, she would make herself be as happy for them as she could be, and she would work on being as happy inwardly. She was naturally a happy person, so this could not be that difficult, right?

000

Screech frowned as Sunday was coming to an end. He had not heard from any of his friends, minus Jessie, since school let out on Friday. Jessie had wanted him to come over and watch _Gilligan's Island_, but he did not want to ruin Jessie's night with Slater. He assumed that Zack had told Slater all about his date, but had left Screech out because he did not want to make Screech feel bad. But, being left out was making him feel even worse. Screech had figured this would happen once Zack started dating Lisa, he was just hoping that it would not be this quickly.

Screech picked up the phone and dialed Zack's number.

"Hey Screech!" Zack greeted him in his normal friendly tone. Sure, Zack had gotten Screech into a lot of messes over the years, but he had also saved him from just as many messes. The one person who seemed to truly and genuinely like Screech was Zack.

"Do you want to go to the Max?" Screech asked hopefully.

"I wish I could," Zack sighed, "but I have this biology homework due tomorrow. My dad will kill me if I don't pull out a B."

Screech sighed as he hung up his phone. He could not believe that Zack could not even muster enough energy to make up a believable excuse. Zack would not care what his dad thought of his biology homework. Screech knew he must be with Lisa. Screech had to find a way to accept Zack and Lisa's relationship. He could not afford to lose his best friend.

0000

"What did he want?" Lisa asked, trying not to crinkle up her nose as she had when talking about Screech for as long as she could remember. Her relationship with Screech had always been very different from the one Zack possessed with him.

"To hang out," Zack looked guilty, "I really should have gone. He probably has not seen anybody all weekend."

"He has other friends," Lisa gently reminded Zack.

"But, I am his best friend," Zack sighed, "Besides, we cannot abandon our friends now that we are dating."

"I wasn't asking you too," Lisa frowned, "We are individual people."

Zack smiled at her again, "I know you weren't asking me too. I guess I just feel as if Screech will not have a place in the group if I do not make sure that he does."

"We all have a soft spot for Screech," Lisa assured her, "he is just as much a part of our group as anybody."

"And yet you treat him so differently," Zack frowned a little, "We all do."

"Well, he is different," Lisa gave a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Zack did not respond, but stood up from his bed that Lisa and he had been making out on, and walked towards his door.

"I need some water," was the only thing he could say as he walked out the door. Lisa sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

0000

"I give them two dates before they start fighting," Jessie jokingly said as her and Slater were watching reruns of _Gilligan's Island_ on television.

"They would still last longer than we did," Slater reminded her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips to show his affection.

"We both love to argue," she agreed with him, "I do not see it being the same way for them."

"Do you think they will last?" Slater asked her.

"It's not up to us," Jessie reminded him, "but, I think they have a very difficult road ahead of them."

"Every couple has obstacles," Slater interjected thoughtfully as he stole some popcorn from the bowl.

"Exactly," Jessie laughed, "Neither of us understands peoples actions very well, but we do know something about relationships."

"Hey!" Slater exclaimed, "I think I understand people."

"Please!" Jessie retaliated, "The idea you give to everybody to fix their problems is to beat something up."

"It is good therapy," Slater argued. As the two continued their argument, Jessie was happy to know that at least one aspect of their lives was still normal. She would never imagine her and Slater's relationship being the solid foundation of anything, but right now it seemed to be the foundation that was keeping their group together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters.

Chapter Four

The six friends sat in silence at the Max during lunch. Not a single one of them could describe the silence as comfortable. Kelly, who had just last night made the vow to make sure that everything was okay between the group, worked up a huge smile.

"So, Lisa, Jessie, did you hear that we have a new girl that is trying out for the swim team?" Kelly forced a conversation to start.

"Is she supposed to be good?" Jessie asked, relief filling her voice. Their fourth in the relay had to drop out just a couple of weeks ago due to ineligibility. They had yet to find an adequate replacement for her.

"Well, if she was good, wouldn't she be on the team already?" Lisa asked, doubt filling her voice.

"Unless she transferred in," Slater defensively said, thinking of his own transfer only a little over a year ago.

"After school today, the three of us should go check her out," Kelly offered an idea. She wanted to solidify the fact that her and her two friends were still on solid ground. Jessie and Lisa readily nodded to the idea.

Zack looked like he wanted to continue with another conversation as they once again fell into silence, but was really unsure what he could say.

000

"Zack and I had kind of a weird argument last night," Lisa explained to Kelly and Jessie as they sat in the bleachers later, watching the girl (who was in fact a transfer student) getting ready to show her abilities.

"Already?" Jessie asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"You and Slater fight all the time!" Lisa defensively said. Jessie shrugged, but decided not to comment on the subject anymore.

"What happened?" Kelly asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"Screech called him …," and Lisa relayed the events to the two girls. At the end, both girls noticeably grimaced at what she had said.

"What?" Lisa immediately asked.

"Well, you know that Zack is very protective of Screech," Jessie reminded her. They all knew that even though Zack called Screech a "geek" or other names, Screech was one of the few people who really understood Zack, and on numerous occasions when other people had tried to take advantage of Screech, Zack had become very angry.

"He thinks of Screech as a younger brother," Kelly confirmed.

"But, I did not do anything," Lisa protested.

"I think, in this case, he is defensive of the past ways that you have treated Screech," Jessie sighed, "That might have seemed petty to him before you started dating, but now he is probably wondering if it is okay to continue on like this."

"He knew my faults before we started dating," Lisa frowned, unsure what else to say.

"That does not mean that he has to like them," Kelly laughed, "You will quickly learn, Zack Morris has plenty of faults of his own too."

"I know that," Lisa sounded annoyed.

_"Who does Kelly think she is?"_ Lisa asked herself, _"Her time with __**my **__boyfriend has long since been over."_

Neither Jessie nor Kelly knew what to say to the sudden outburst, so decided to keep quiet while Lisa sifted through her thoughts.

"Oh wow, look," Kelly suddenly said, pointing to the girl who had just entered the swimming pool and began swimming. They were all taken aback by the natural talent the girl seemed to possess, and finally the three of them began to grin.

"I guess we found our fourth relay person," Jessie smiled.

The three girls ran down the bleachers to introduce themselves to the new girl. She grinned broadly at them as they hustled to her. The swim coach looked absolutely delighted as well.

"Hi," Kelly held out her hand in greeting, "I am Kelly, captain of the swim team, and this Jessie and Lisa, we are the other three legs of the relay team. You were amazing."

"Thanks," the girl smiled, "My name is Allie."

"Well, I guess we will see you at swim practice tomorrow," Jessie smiled before the three girls walked off.

00000

The new girl on the swim team had made the three girls earlier conversation long forgotten. They excitedly entered the Max, talking about Allie and her swim time, and how now they could hopefully accomplish the dream of going to the state championship.

Zack smiled as he saw them enter. They were talking so animatedly that it felt exactly like nothing had changed. Except, when he got up to let his girl in the booth, this time it was not Kelly, but Lisa. And while it felt mostly natural to him, a part of him almost thought for a second that it was going to be Kelly who slid in next to him.

"You babes look happy," Slater observed as Jessie pulled up a seat next to him. Jessie shot him a warning glance, but kept on smiling.

"Sorry, Slater, today I am not going to fight with you," she laughed, "the girl trying out for the swim team was absolutely perfect."

"We may even get to go to the state championship with her," Kelly eagerly stated, "Can you imagine it?"

"Finally getting to rub it in Valley's face that they are not the best," Lisa sighed, as she intertwined her hands with Zack. Everybody in the group's eyes automatically dropped to the two joined hands, but then were quickly averted again.

"Hey, I have an idea," Zack smiled, "I could be your team manager!"

"Zack," Kelly chuckled at him, "You would do anything to get out of school for just a few days."

_"Seriously, can she not lay off of Zack for one second?" _Lisa could not help but think again, _"She does not know him as well as she thinks she does. They have not even been friends as long as we have."_

"Guilty," Zack admitted, knowing his plan had been revealed, he then turned to the girl next to him, "But, just think about it. A few days together, outside of school. We would have tons of fun!"

"In that case, I should sign up too!" Slater laughed, winking at Jessie.

Lisa let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. No matter what Kelly said, it was clear that Zack was only thinking of her. Lisa was not sure were this sudden worry about Kelly had come from, Kelly had said it was okay and she had never been the type to go back on her word. Yet, Lisa still had begun to feel on edge.

Screech, who had not spoken a word during the entire conversation, quietly stood up as if he was leaving. Zack noticed and frowned at him.

"Screech!" Zack stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"Kevin and I have a science experiment we need to finish," Screech explained, not really wanting to go into details.

"Are you sure you do not want to stay for a shake?" Slater genuinely offered.

"Sorry guys," Screech apologized before practically running out the door. After Screech had left, the group fell into another awkward silence.

_"What has gotten into us?"_ Zack's mind filled with the question, _"There is no way that it is because of Lisa and I … is it?"_

He frowned at the idea. If the group could not be happy for Lisa and himself, then maybe they were not being the friends they should be. Screech had promised to try and accept it, and now he was running away like a hurt puppy every time he saw them together. The others had welcomed the relationship with open arms, but now seemed hesitant about it. Even Lisa seemed on edge, and if he admitted it, so was he. Why else would he have snapped at Lisa like he did yesterday?

_"Is this all a mistake?" _the fleeting voice in his mind asked him, but he quickly dismissed it. He knew his feelings for Lisa were real, and just like with girls in the past, he knew he would do anything to make it work.

"Come on Lisa," he suddenly said, "Let's go grab a movie."

"I am not dressed for the movies," she haughtily replied, but her smile gave away her happiness at the spontaneous invitation.

"You look fantastic," he assured her. She smiled at his words and wordlessly, but gladly went with him as he stood up and led her out the door.

"How about that shake?" Slater asked Kelly, who smiled at him. Slater was surprised to see how genuine the smile looked after she had just witnessed the interaction before them.

"As long as you are buying, bubba," she used Jessie's nickname for him in a light hearted fashion. The three friends settled comfortably in as they began to discuss their day, and a movie that they had recently watched on tv.

_"See, this is not so hard," _Kelly smiled to herself as she sipped her chocolate milkshake.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of the characters.

Author's Note: I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise to try and be better from here on out!

Chapter Five

One Week Later

"I am nervous," Allie informed the girls as they stood by the lockers. In just a few short hours, she would be having her first swim meet with the girls.

"Don't be," Kelly assured her, flashing her an award winning smile, "You are going to be fantastic! You make even me look bad ..."

"Oh please Kelly, nobody could do that," Jessie rolled her eyes, "And hey, you get to meet my boyfriend after at the Max. After how much we have been talking about you, Slater is dying to meet you."

"And Zack too, he has decided he will find a way to join the girl's swim team," Lisa laughed.

"I can't wait!" Allie exclaimed, "I have not really met anybody besides you guys ..."

"Trust me, the boys will love you," Kelly laughed, "Now, let's get to class so we do not get suspended before what is hopefully the best swim meet of the year!"

0000

The girls had been right, it had definitely been the best swim meet of the year. The relay team had easily taken first, and now they were at The Max to celebrate.

"Nice to meet you Allie," Slater greeted her, "Jessie cannot stop talking about how amazing you are."

"Shut up!" Jessie hit her boyfriend and rolled her eyes.

"Zack should be here any minute," Lisa smiled at the girl. So far, it was just the four girls and Slater. Lisa also wondered if Screech would be joining them at all.

"Hey babe," Zack said, sliding into the booth, he then looked at Allie and kind of gave a little cough. Allie looked at him with a somewhat horrid expression on her face.

"Zack?" she asked, then looked at Lisa, "You did not tell me your boyfriend was this Zack."

"You already know him?" Lisa asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we dated for about two weeks until he just stop calling me," Allie frowned, "He did not even answer any of my calls."

The group turned and looked at Zack, but the usually smooth talker did not have a response ready. Allie got up from the table and threw her drink at him before walking away.

0000

"That definitely ended awkwardly," Kelly sighed as her and Jessie were talking on the phone later.

"Did you get a hold of Allie?" Jessie asked, worried about the new girl.

"She did not answer," Kelly shook her head, even though Jessie could not see, "Zack must have really done a number on her."

"He does have that effect on girls," Jessie agreed, "Lisa would not even talk to me about it. She seemed more upset than Allie if that is possible."

"But she should know about Zack's dating history," Kelly countered, "Allie just probably thought, oh man, here is this really cute guy who is interested in me."

"Well, whatever happens, Zack better fix it," Jessie sighed.

"He will probably only make it worse," Kelly gave a short laugh. Jessie silently agreed.

00000

"Allie!" Lisa called down the hallway to the girl the next day in school. Allie turned around and gave her a frown.

"Listen, can we talk?" Lisa asked as she caught up to her.

"About Zack?" Allie asked, but before Lisa could answer, she continued, "You know, I really liked him. He made me feel special, and then I guess I was not special anymore. I hope you have better luck."

"But, I can explain ..," Lisa tried to tell her as Allie continued to walk away from her.

_"Not that I am really sure how I would go about explaining," _Lisa thought, _"What Zack did was really low."_

"Sorry," Lisa mumbled to somebody she ran into. She looked up to see Screech, staring at her in that way he always did.

"No problem," Screech mumbled back, before trying to scramble away. Her saying his name was enough to bring him back.

"Screech …," she slowly said. When he turned around to look at her, she took a deep breath before continuing, "Did Zack ever date a girl named Allie?"

"Zack's dated lots of girls," Screech reminded her.

She gave him a glare, even though she knew it was not his fault. What he was saying was true. It just sounded so hateful to hear it out loud. Especially so matter-of-fact as he had said it. It was like he did not even care that he would probably hurt her with those words.

"So, you don't remember?" Lisa asked again.

"No," he flatly said before turning away from her.

_"It is not like I should expect more from him," _she reasoned with herself, _"I broke his heart. Why should he care if mine is breaking?"_

0000000

Zack had looked everywhere in the school for either Lisa or Allie. He was not sure what he would say to either of them, but he knew that if he did not attempt to find and talk to them, he was in big trouble. Jessie had already found him today and yelled at him for not treating women with respect. She had also told him that if he did not find a way to fix this and there relay team fell apart, she would tear him apart.

What had been even scarier than Jessie was Kelly. She had been standing behind Jessie, arms folded giving him _that _look. It was the look he could never stand to see on Kelly's face. It was her disappointed look. Sure, he had received it a lot, but it always cut like a knife when he did.

"You hurt her," had been Kelly's reminder. She had not really specified who he had hurt, but he was pretty sure he had hurt both of them pretty bad, "You have to make it up to her."

And that was what he planned on doing, if only he could find either one of them. He was not really surprised that both of them had been avoiding him.

"Zack, we need to talk," Lisa marched right up to him before he could say anything. He nodded as he followed her over near the lockers so they were not standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Look, I am really sorry," Zack began to say, but Lisa cut him off.

"I always knew you were like this," Lisa frowned, "I guess it never really bugged me until now."

"But, you are different," Zack protested. He already knew this conversation was going in a direction he could not control.

"For how long will I be different though?" she demanded to know, "Someday, I will be like all the other girls. Either tomorrow, or one month from now."

"There have not been that many girls!" Zack defended himself.

"Every other week there is a new girl!" Lisa yelled, not even paying attention to the looks she was receiving in the hallways, "The only one who broke up with you was Kelly."

"I cannot change what has happened," Zack tried to pull her close, "All I know is that I want to be with you now."

"For now," Lisa whispered, but collapsed into his arms anyways.

"Oh great," a sarcastic voice interrupted their hug.

They looked up to see Allie staring at them. She switched her glare back and forth.

"So, I have been asking around," Allie informed us, "Apparently you two have been friends for, like, ever. And you still chose to date him? I mean, the kid's notorious."

"Lisa's different," Zack protested. He then cringed as he noticed his mistake.

"Oh right, she is special enough to have the full love of Zack Morris," Allie sarcastically said, "Nobody else in the world is good enough for that special attention for longer than a day."

"Listen, it is not his fault if you were a bore," Lisa spoke up in Zack's defense, "with such a terrible fashion sense."

Allie gave her a murderous look.

"Listen, when he ditches you, we will talk again," Allie jeered, "But, for now, tell Jessie and Kelly I am sorry. I cannot be on the relay team anymore."

Zack cringed again as she walked away. Jessie and Kelly were surely going to kill him now. He had managed to ruin the first good relay team since their fourth had been suspended. But, then he noticed Lisa smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just must be very special to make girls react like that," she gave him a kiss.

All thoughts of what Kelly and Jessie were going to do to him melted away as he leaned down and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Chapter six is up, and seven is almost done. I am also thinking of writing a one shot about Lisa/Eric, so that may be coming sometime soon as well.

Chapter Six

Slater had almost not gone to the Max today. Ever since Allie had quit the relay team two days ago, Jessie and Kelly would not talk to Zack and Lisa, and Lisa and Zack would not talk to Jessie or Kelly. And Slater had somehow managed to get stuck in the middle of it. Now, if they had outright asked him to choose sides, he would have course chosen Jessie's (he did not have a death wish after all). But, instead all they were doing was complaining about each other.

So, he knew that when he walked into the Max that Zack and Lisa would be sitting at one table and Jessie, Kelly, and Screech would be sitting at a different table. And then Slater would get to choose who he would want to sit with. Quite frankly, he did not want to sit with either group. In fact, as he walked in, he wondered how many problems he would cause if he sat by himself.

He then decided to risk it. Who cares if they got mad at him? It wasn't like the group was exactly talking right now. So, he walked to an empty table and sat down. He was at a central location so that both groups could stare at him defy them. Slowly, they stared and began to mutter. And then, Kelly and Lisa got up from their tables and made their way over to Slater.

"What are you doing?" Kelly hissed at him when she reached the table, "Jessie is going to kill you."

"Zack wants to know why you are not sitting with us," Lisa haughtily said. Slater made a note that they were pointedly ignoring each other.

"I have decided that this whole thing is rather stupid," Slater said bluntly, "Therefore, I am not talking to any of you again until you settle whatever differences that you may have."

"What exactly are you expecting me to tell Jessie?" Kelly asked him.

"To grow up," Slater said, with a satisfactory tone in his voice. With that, he grabbed the milkshake the waiter had just brought him and then went to sit at a table with some of his football buddies.

0000

"Slater's right," Kelly groaned as she flopped on her bed. Jessie, for once, did not say anything as she sat down on the bed beside Kelly, "We are all acting dumb."

"It was not just Allie's fault though," Jessie frowned, "Things have been off for a while … ever since ..,"

Jessie trailed off and she was waiting to see if Kelly was going to finish the statement. They had never really talked about Zack and Lisa's relationship, but Jessie knew that Kelly must not be taking it too well if she had been able to get so mad at both of them because of the Allie thing.

"Lisa and Zack," Kelly frowned, "I guess you can only date so many people in the same group before it starts getting weird."

"What are we going to do?" Jessie asked her friend. She knew that she did not want to stay mad at Lisa and Zack, after all, Lisa and Zack were her two oldest friends.

"I did promise myself I would try and be happy for them," Kelly sighed, "We definitely blew this whole Allie thing out of proportion. We all know what Zack is like. While it sucks for him to be that way, we cannot really take it out on Lisa."

"Plus, this whole thing probably sucks for her too," Jessie reasoned, "I mean, getting to witness Zack's normal girl routine first hand like that."

"Do you think they will forgive us?" Kelly asked.

00000

"Slater was right," Lisa declared to Zack as she interrupted their making out session. Zack frowned, but sat up when she did.

"About?" Zack asked.

"We are all being dumb," Lisa reminded him, "we should not let one stupid girl get in the way of our friendship."

"It is not just about that …," Zack then trailed off. The two of them had discussed Screech, but they had never really discussed what impact their dating had on the group.

"It is about us," Lisa finished bravely, "I know they are happy for us. I really do, but it is like they don't want us to be together."

"Maybe you can only date so many people in a group before it starts getting weird," Zack frowned, echoing Kelly's earlier sentiments.

"What do we do?" Lisa asked him, "Everything got blown out of proportion. None of us should have been that mad about the whole Allie thing."

"We will just apologize," Zack thoughtfully decided.

"Do you think they will accept our apology?" Lisa asked.

00000

Slater threw the bowl of popcorn between himself and Screech. Screech seemed to be watching the tv pretty intensely.

"So, you have not really weighed in on this whole Allie thing," Slater observed.

"Zack is Zack," Screech shrugged, "We should all know that by now. He gets what he wants."

Slater could almost feel the "including Lisa," that Screech had left off the end of his statement.

"So what I get is you are not siding with anyone?" Slater tried to press Screech a little more.

"No need to," Screech shrugged, "I am pretty much invisible at this point in time, right?"

"How could you say that?" Slater asked, not really knowing what else he could say to him.

"Come on. I was only around to be Zack's best friend and try to get Lisa to date me," Screech said, uncomfortably, "Now that they have each other, there is no real reason for any of you to hang out with me."

"We hang out with you because we like you," Slater protested.

"You tell yourself what you have to," Screech said, in an assuring tone before turning the volume up on the tv. Slater did not say another word, but just grabbed a handful of popcorn.

00000

"I want us to be friends again," Kelly and Lisa blurted out at the same time while Jessie and Zack nodded vehemently in agreement behind their shoulders. The four then gave each other a big smile and basically collapsed into one big group hug.

"As far as the relay team goes," Jessie said as the four began walking down the hall, "If Allie cannot accept things the way they are, we will find a new fourth. Who cares if we get to go to state or not?"

"Besides," Zack smiled, "With the three of you, your fourth does not have to be that strong, I am sure."

Screech rounded a corner and noticed the group before they happened to notice him. He noticed their laughter, but did not join them. What he had said to Slater last night had been true. He was definitely not really a part of the group anymore, and he did not want to interrupt their fun now. So, without anyone seeing him, he retreated the opposite way.

0000

The three girls had gathered to see what kind of relay team they could create with what was left of their team. Zack was up in the bleachers, giving them general support. The swim coach was still not happy with them, however.

"Can't you girls just talk to her again?" the swim coach demanded of them. The three girls looked at each other.

"Well, the problem is that she really has been avoiding all of us," Kelly finally spoke up, "I have been looking for her around, and have not seen her at all."

The swim coach frowned, but continued anyways, "Listen, I know boys are important in high school, but that is no reason for us to not have the best swim team!"

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Lisa suggested, "I know that she really does not want to listen to me, and I am pretty sure Jessie or Kelly either."

"I will," the swim coach said thoughtfully, "A girl with that talent should not waste it because of some differences."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement, but were pretty sure that Allie would not come around. She had seemed pretty adamant about her hatred of anyone who socialized with Zack.

0000

The four teenagers were sitting in a booth in the Max. Jessie could not wait for Slater to join them.

"Do you remember the look on Slater's face when we approached him?" Lisa said with a giggle.

"It was so serious!" Kelly agreed, "Oh, here he comes now."

The group noticed that Slater had a serious frown on his face as he approached them.

"We all need to talk," he stated as he sat down with a sigh.


End file.
